In the field of minimally invasive spine surgery, it is often the case that the fascia must be closed through small diameter (less than 5 cm diameter) incisions. Particularly with patients having high BMI, this can often prove to be difficult using existing tools as there is often not enough room for separate instruments to grab tissue, rotate and angle instruments, push suture through the tissue, and throw sutures.
Disclosed herein are devices capable of (1) gasping tissue, (2) passing suture through the tissue, and (3) resetting both their tissue grasping and suture passing features without the device being removed from the incision.